Only The Beginning
by ToraKU
Summary: Blaine Anderson is finally allowed to go on a journey as a Pokemon Trainer. He's lucky enough to have Pokemon Breeder Kurt Hummel by his side for part of it. This journey is only the beginning of a budding romance. Klaine. Don't like Don't read. Title may change
1. Chapter 1

Fifteen year old Blaine Anderson was currently in his room packing his bag. Today was the day he would start his journey as a Pokemon Trainer. He had lived in New Bark Town his whole life. He had always wanted to travel the Johto Region but his father refused to let him go. Last month after many years of begging, his father gave in and said he could go. It might have had something to do with the fact that his father didn't really want him around anymore since he had just found out that he's gay.

Now he was preparing for a long trip. He packed a couple changes of clothes, his money, most of his bow ties, hair gel and food. Once he was sure he had everything he needed, he closed his bag and left.

He headed over to Professor Elm's lab. On his way to the lab he ran into Sebastian.

"Hey Blaine. Are you heading to Professor Elm's lab?" The brunette asked.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, tell the Warblers I said hi."

The Warblers are a group of male singers from all around the Johto Region. They're the one other thing New Bark Town is known for.

Blaine had been a Warbler since he had turned thirteen. His father had signed him up to distract him from wanting to become a Pokemon Trainer. It worked for about a year. Blaine found that he was very good at singing and he liked to do it. He ended up becoming the lead singer. After a year, a Warbler that had left on a journey the year Blain had joined, came back to visit. Blain instantly remembered why he wanted to become a Pokemon Train and started to beg his dad to let him become one.

"Looks like I'll be replacing you," Sebastian Commented.

"They've already decided?" Blaine asked, a bit surprised. It usually took the council awhile to decide something like that.

"No not yet, but it's pretty obvious that they're going to choose me," the brunette replied.

Blaine nodded. Sebastian had always been a bit cocky. He also noticed that he was checking him out. Sure Sebastian was a good guy, but he would never date him. "I gotta go, or I'll be later," Blaine said, starting to walk away.

"See ya hot stuff," Sebastian said, winking at him.

Blaine was a little creped out by this and just kept walking.

When he got to the lab he knocked on the door. About a minute later the door opened, revealing professor Elm. He was wearing a green button down shirt, brown dress pants and a white lab coat.

Professor Elm pushed his glasses up and stepped out of the way to let Blaine in. "Blaine Anderson right?" he asked.

"That's me," Blaine said, walking in to the lab.

"Right this way," The Pokemon Professor said after closing the door. He lead Blain into another room in the lab. There were to tables in the room. One table had three poke balls on it. At the other table was a boy, maybe a year or two older than Blaine, examining a Teddiursa. The boy was wearing some pretty fancy clothes. He had on a Navy button down shit, a black vest, black skinny jeans, a pair of black and white converse and a black and white stripped bowtie.

"How's that Teddiursa doing?" Professor Elm asked.

The boy smiled at the Professor. "She's all healed and ready to be released back into the wild."

"Great. Would you mind telling Blaine here about the three Pokemon he can choose from while I release Teddiursa?" The Professor asked.

"Not at all," replied the taller brunette with a smile.

"Alright." Professor Elm turned to Blaine, "I'm going to leave you with Kurt. He'll tell you about the three Pokemon you can choose from."

Blaine nodded and Professor Elm took the Teddiursa and left the lab.

Kurt went over to the table with the Pokeballs and picked them up. He released the first Pokemon, a Chikorita. "This is Chikorita. It's the leaf Pokemon. It emit's pleasant aromas from the leaf on its head. It is a grass type Pokemon," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded, looking at the Chikorita.

The next Pokemon released was a Cyndaquil. It had a flame burning on its back. "This is Cyndaquil, the fire mouse Pokemon. It uses the flames on it's back for protection. They're hotter when it's angry." The last Pokemon that was released was Totodile. "Last but not lease, we have Totodile. It's the big jaw Pokemon. It's jaw is so powerful that it can crush almost anything. You have to be careful because it like to use it's teeth," Kurt explained.

Blaine looked at the three Pokemon in front of him. He had done a little research and knew the pros and cons of each type. They were all good choices, but he wasn't sure which one to pick.

Kurt watched Blaine think. He could tell that he didn't know which one to pick.

Chikorita plopped down on the ground and waited, knowing this could take awhile.

Totodile was happily dancing around. It was happy to be out of it's Pokeball.

Cyndaquil, unlike Chikorita and Totodile, was hiding behind one of the table legs. There were two new people there and it was frightened.

Blaine calmly went over to Cyndaquil and knelt down in front of it. "Hey there," he said, reaching out to pet its head.

Cyndaquil flinched away from Blaine's hand and prepared to flare the flames on its back if necessary.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you," he said, trying to calm Cyndaquil down.

Kurt pulled out a container with some Pokemon food in it and handed a piece to Blaine. "Here try this," he said.

Blaine took it and looked at it curiously. "What is it?" He asked.

"Pokemon food," Kurt replied.

Blaine nodded and held the piece of food out to Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil was a bit skeptical but leaned forward and sniffed the piece of food in Blaine's hand. It smelled good. Hesitantly it took the piece of food in Blaine's hand and took a small bite. It was delicious. Cyndaquil devoured the piece of Pokemon food and then looked to Blaine for more.

Kurt chuckled and handed Blaine a few more pieces of Pokemon food. "So is Cyndaquil your choice?" He asked.

"Yes," Blaine replied, as he fed Cyndaquil the Pokemon food.

Cyndaquil happily ate it.

Kurt returnee Chikorita and Totodile to their Pokeballs and put them on the table. "Here's Cyndaquil's Pokeball," he said as he handed it to Blaine.

Blaine took it and pet Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil leaned into Blaine's touch. "Quil, quil."

"She likes you," Kurt commented.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Blaine asked. He didn't see any obvious way of telling its gender.

"Her behavior. Female Cyndaquil tend to be shier than male Cyndaquil," Kurt explained.

Just as Blaine was about to ask Kurt where he had learned that Professor Elm returned. The Professor noticed the Cyndaquil in front of Blaine and smiled, "So you chose Cyndaquil."

Blaine nodded, "Kurt was really helpful."

"Glad to hear it. Now if you'll come over here. I have a couple more things to give you." Professor Elm went over to a cabinet and opened it up. Blaine came up behind him and peered inside. He saw a couple Pokedex's, rectangular cases, cylinder shaped containers, and a lot of Pokeballs.

Professor Elm pulled some things out. He laid them out on the table. "Alright, this here is your Pokedex. It tells you everything you need to know about the Pokemon in the Johto region and it will help me with my research," he explained as he pointed at it. Next he pointed at the case. "This is the case your gym badges will go in." The Professor pointed to the cylinder container. "This is your map. Lastly these are your Pokeballs. Just enough to get you started. You can only have six Pokemon with you. If you already have sixth Pokemon and you catch a seventh one it will atomatically transfer to my lab. If you want to switch Pokemon just go to a Pokemon Center and give me a call," the Professor explained. Then he handed the items to Blaine.

Blaine took them and put them in his bag.

"Any questions?" The Pokemon Professor asked.

"None at the moment." Blaine replied, putting his backpack back on. Once the bag was on his back he returned Cyndaquil to her Pokeball.

The Professor turned to Kurt. "You're heading to Azalea town from here right?"

Kurt nodded, "That's right, Bugsy needs me to look at one of his Pokemon.

"would you mind accompanying Blaine there. Show him the ropes of traveling and what not?" Professor Elm asked.

Kurt looked a little surprised but nodded and replied, "Not at all as long as Blaine is alright with that."

"Sure, it would be nice to have someone to travel with," Blaine replied.

"Alright, you two are free to leave when you're ready then. I'll be here if you ever need to contact me."

Kurt grabbed his shoulder bag and put it on his shoulder. He turned to Blaine and asked, "Are you ready to go?"

Blaine nodded and adjusted his backpack.

"Alright, let's go," Kurt said, turning and heading to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two guys. I hope you like it.**

**Klaine**

Blaine followed Kurt out of the lab and down the road. "So where did you learn to tell the difference between male and female Cyndaquil?" He asked. He was curious.

Kurt looked at Blaine. They were walking side by side down the road that leads out of New Bark Town. "I'm a Pokemon Breeder, and my family own the Pokemon Daycare center in Eggseter," Kurt explained.

Blaine looked at Kurt in awe. He couldn't believe that Kurt's family are the owners of the daycare in Eggseter. "My brother told me about that place the last time he came home."

Kurt nodded, "My dad isn't the best at running it, but he manages. Usually I'm there to help him, but sometimes people call and ask for me to come check out their Pokemon."

"Wow, how old are you?" Blaine questioned.

"Seventeen. I officially became a Pokemon Breeder when I was fifteen, but I've been caring for and learning about Pokemon since I was six. My mom was a Pokemon Breeder," Kurt explained as they walked.

Blaine nodded, "That's impressive.

Kurt shrugged, "I'm just doing what I love."

As the conversation came to an end they were approaching the point where they would officially be out of New Bark Town.

"This will be the first time I've ever left New Bark Town," Blaine said, stopping before they crossed the border.

Kurt looked at the short teen in shock, "Really?" He was surprised by this. It wasn't common for someone of Blaine's age to have never left his hometown.

Blaine nodded, "My parents never took me with them when they left town. They always left me with my brother or a neighbor. I've always wanted to leave though. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life in that town."

Kurt nodded in understanding. He loved the daycare in Eggseter, but he didn't think he'd stay there for the rest of his life. He wanted to travel the world.

**Klaine**

As they walked they came across a bush that was rustling. A Weedle jumped out and looked at the two teens in front of it.

"Want to try and catch that Weedle?" Kurt asked, figuring he could show Blaine the ropes since he was a newbie.

"Alright."

"I'll talk you thought it. Let Cyndaquil out." Kurt instructed.

Blaine pulled out Cyndaquil's Pokeball and threw it. "Let's go!" Cyndaquil popped out of the Pokeball and looked around. It saw the Weedle and quickly hid behind Blaine's leg. It was shaking a little. Cyndaquil wasn't very brave.

Kurt chuckled. "It's ok Cyndaquil. Don't you want to fight for Blaine?" He asked, looking down at Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil shook her head furiously. She had never been in a battle before and she was scared.

"There's nothing to be afraid of," Blaine said, turning around and crouch down in front of Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil refused to move from her spot, shaking her head more.

"Looks like she's going to need some encouragement," Kurt said as went and stood in front of the Weedle. He pulled a Pokeball out of his bag. "I don't like battling very much, but you need some help. Let's show 'em how it's done Chikorita!"

The Pokeball opened and released a Chikorita. Kurt caught the Pokeball when it came back to him.

Blaine stood up and watched Kurt. He knew he'd be able to learn something from this. He'd seen a couple battles before, but he was never able to get this close to one.

"Chikorita use Razor Leaf on that Weedle!" Kurt seemed pretty confident as he named the move he wanted Chikorita to use.

Chikorita turned towards the Weedle and swung it's head, sending a bunch of leaves flying at the Weedle.

The Weedle quickly dodged the attack and sent a bunch of poison needles at Chikorita.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf again," the Breeder commanded.

Chikorita dodged the attack at the last second and used Razor Leaf again.

"Charge through the leaves and use tackle." Kurt added.

Chikorita maneuvered it's way through the leaves without getting hurt and tackled the Weedle at the same time as the leaves hit the bug Pokemon. Chikorita managed to look graceful and beautiful the whole time.

Kurt brushed his bangs out of his face and pulled out a Pokeball, pressing the button on it. The Pokeball quickly grew in size. Chikorita moved out of the way as Kurt threw the Pokeball at Weedle. The Weedle was too weak to dodge it and the ball hit it. Weedle was pulled inside the Pokeball.

Blaine watched in amazement. He had never seen someone actually battle and catch a while Pokemon. The way Kurt battled was amazing too. He had seen trainers in battle before but none of them were ever as confident and graceful as Kurt.

The Pokeball wiggled back and forth and the button blinked red. Both of them watch the Pokeball. Suddenly it stopped wiggling and blinking and they both heard a click.

Kurt went over and picked it up. "And that's how you catch Pokemon," he said with a smirk.

"I've never seen anyone battle like that," Blaine commented.

"That's because the style of battling I do is usually used for Pokemon Contests," Kurt replied.

"Pokemon Contests?" The trainer asked. He had never heard of such a thing.

"A Pokemon Contest is a competition to show off your Pokemon's beauty and skills," Kurt explained.

"I've never heard of it," Blaine said.

The fashionable teen started to walk down the path that would take them to Cherrygrove City. "That's because they don't have them in the Johto Region. They're held in the Hoenn and Sinnoh regions. I watched a couple when I was in the Hoenn region last year. One of the participants was nice enough to give me some tips. If I didn't have to stay in the Johto Region to help my dad out I'd love to enter a contest."

"Can't your mom help him out?" Blaine asked as he followed Kurt.

"She's been dead for almost eleven years now," Kurt replied quietly.

Blaine immediately regretted bringing it up. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

The two teens walked in silence down the road. Blaine tried to think of something to say, but he was too afraid of saying the wrong thing to say anything. It was Kurt that finally broke the awkward silence.

"That's a nice bowtie. I wouldn't have pegged you as a bowtie kind of guy."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks. I have a whole collection of them. I brought most of them with me."

"So that's why your bag is so bulky," Kurt joked.

"What about you? Do you have a collection of fashion magazines in that bag?" Blaine teased as he pointed at Kurt's bulky looking brown leather shoulder bag. "It wouldn't surprise me. That bag is the new Marc Jacobs Arm General Canvas bag right?"

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. He'd never met another guy that knew a thing about fashion, yet this guy knew what bag he had. "Y-yeah it is," he stuttered.

"Where do you get that kind of money? Almost everything you're wearing is designer clothing from what I can see," Blaine commented. He knew that what Kurt had on was pretty expensive.

"I make some decent money as a breeder," Kurt replied. He couldn't believe that another guy was talking to him about clothes and actually knew what he was talking about. "D-do you read Vogue?" He asked nervously.

"Of course. Favorite 2010 Vogue cover?" Blaine asked. He was grinning ear to ear now. He had never really had another guy to talk fashion with.

"Marion Cotillard of course," Kurt replied immediately

"No way me too!" The shorter brunette exclaimed. He was really starting to like Kurt.

Kurt smiled, "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

"I think so too," Blaine replied.

The two continued to talk about fashion as they made their way down the path to Cherrygrove City.

**Klaine**

**Well, that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys like this story so far. I would have posted it sooner but I was a bit busy with school and reading other fanfics and I kept forgetting to finish writing this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. I love getting reviews, but then again who doesn't.**


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter 3. I hope you guys like it.

Klaine

It was starting to get dark out and the two brunettes were only about half way to Cherrygrove City. They were talking about stopping for the night when a rather large boy around their age bumped into them.

Kurt froze when he saw the boy.

The boy smirked and stared at Kurt, "How's it going Lady boy?" He asked Kurt, taking a step closer.

"I-I don't want you near me," Kurt stuttered, taking a step back.

Blaine saw the pure terror on Kurt's face. It had been awhile since he had seen someone that afraid of another person. He knew he had to get this guy away from Kurt and fast.

The bully shoved Kurt and laughed when the teen fell to the ground.

When Kurt fell, one of his Pokeballs fell out of his bag and landed in front of the bully.

"What is your problem?" Blaine asked, stepping between the two.

"Nothing, I just don't want this homo getting in my way. What are you, his boyfriend?" the brunette asked.

Blaine glanced at Kurt when the bully said homo. He wouldn't be surprised if Kurt was gay, but he wasn't one to make assumptions.

Kurt was staring at the Pokeball in front of the boy. He knew which Pokemon it held and would die if he didn't get it back.

Blaine noticed Kurt looking at the Pokeball and bent down to pick it up.

The bully shoved Blaine, causing him to fall on top of Kurt, cause both teens to yelp. "Is this what you want?" The bully asked, picking up the Pokeball that Blaine had been reaching for.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Give it back!"

Blaine got off of Kurt and tried to get the Pokeball back from the larger boy.

The bully just smirked and three it as hard as he could off into the forest.

"NO!" Kurt cried, getting up as fast as he could.

"See ya fairies," the brunette said, shoving past the two and continuing down the road.

Kurt stared in the direction his Pokeball had been thrown. He was on the verge of tears.

"Are you ok?" Blaine asked him.

"We have to find it," Kurt said.

"It's took dark, we won't be able to find it now. We'll look in the morning," Blaine said calmly.

"No we need to find it now," Kurt insisted. He was starting to freak out. He couldn't lose that Pokemon.

Blaine was surprised by Kurt's insistence. "Don't get so worked up over it. I promise we will find it as soon as it's light out. If we look now one of us could get hurt. It's too dark out."

Kurt refused to listen to Blaine and ran into the woods, frantically looking for the Pokeball. He looked in every bush he passed, behind rocks and in piles of leave. He couldn't see it anywhere and it was getting darker by the minute. He could barely see two feet in front of him.

Blaine followed Kurt into the forest. He knew Kurt was upset, but if he wasn't careful he was going to get hurt. Blaine looked around trying to find Kurt. He was pretty fast considering he was wearing super tight skinny jeans. Blaine didn't understand how anyone could run in those.

Kurt was starting to panic. He couldn't find it. If he couldn't find it he would hate himself forever. Suddenly hi tripped and yelped as he tumbled down a hill.

Blaine's eyes widened when he heard a yelp nearby. He ran in direction of the sound. "Kurt is that you?!" He called out. He stopped just in time when he noticed the hill. He had almost gotten hurt. "Kurt?!" He called again.

Kurt groaned from his spot at the bottom of the hill. "D-down here!" he called. He tried to sit up but yelped when he put pressure on his ankle. It hurt a lot.

Blaine heard Kurt and looked down the hill. He could just make out the older teens outline at the bottom and quickly when down. At the bottom of the hill he knelt down next to Kurt and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Not really, I think I broke my ankle," Kurt replied, his face revealing how much pain he was in.

Blaine helped Kurt sit up. "Which ankle?" he asked.

Kurt pointed at his right ankle. He was almost at the point of crying.

Blaine took Kurt's shoe off and rolled up the leg of his pants as gently as possible. ( A/N: Which is kinda hard with skinny jeans XD ). Kurt's ankle was starting to swell. "I'm not an expert but you definitely hurt it. Can you move it?" He asked.

Kurt tried to move it but it hurt too much. A couple tears ran down his cheeks, as he was no longer able to hold back his tears. First he had lost one of his Pokemon and now he had hurt himself, this day couldn't get worse.

Blaine noticed the tears and concluded that it hurt too much to move. He took his backpack off and opened the front pocket producing a roll of ace bandages. "I'm not a doctor but I can at least wrap it for you," he explained. He took Kurt's ankle and wrapped it.

"Ow, ow, ow!" Kurt exclaimed, more tears running down his cheeks.

Blaine apologized as he secured the bandage. "There, that will have to do for now."

"How are we going to get to Cherrygrove city? There's no way I can walk," Kurt said, putting his sock and shoe in his bag.

"We'll figure that out in the morning. For now we'll campout here," Blaine replied, standing up. As he stood up his foot kicked something. When he looked down he saw the Pokeball Kurt was looking for and picked it up. "Here's your Pokeball," He said as he handed it to Kurt.

"Thanks goodness," Kurt said, taking the Pokeball from Blaine.

Blaine gathered some wood and arranged it for a fire. He let Cyndaquil out, "Cyndaquil can you set these branches on fire?"

Cyndaquil nodded and used flame thrower on the branches, which immediately caught fire.

Blaine went over to Kurt and helped his over to the fire.

Kurt let Blaine help him and then pulled four Pokeballs out of his backpack. He threw them all, letting his Pokemon out. Chikorita, Furret, Corsola and Ralts appeared in front of him.

Blaine looked at the Pokemon in front of Kurt. He was amazed that Kurt had a Corsola and a Ralts. You couldn't find them in the Johto Region.

Kurt smiled and began to feed his Pokemon. It distracted him from the pain his ankle was causing him a little bit. He also fed Blaine's Cyndaquil as well.

Cyndaquil who was hiding behind the fire, quickly came out to take the food from Kurt and then returned to her hiding spot to eat.

Blaine chuckled at Cyndaquil's shyness. It was really cute. He sat down next to Kurt who had just finished feeding his Pokemon.

Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Curious about my Pokemon?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, I've never seen a Corsola or a Ralts before."

"I got Corsola when I was in the Hoenn Region. She's the only Pokemon I got while I was there. Chikorita was a present for my sixteenth birthday. Furret was my very first Pokemon. I got him when he was just a Sentret," Kurt replied. He stopped and looked at Ralts. Ralts was very special to him. He would die if he lost her. "I… I got Ralts from my mother," He explained quietly. "She was the one that Dave threw."

"Dave?" Blaine said in confusion. "Wait was he the bully?"

"Yes… his name is Dave Karofsky. He's been bullying me since we were twelve," Kurt replied.

"Does your dad know about this?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"But if he knew he could stop it," Blaine said.

"It would only get worse. When my friend Mercedes found out she told him to back off but he didn't. That was around the time he started to bully me more physically. He would shove me against buildings," Kurt explained.

Blaine nodded in understanding.

Kurt yawned and pulled out his sleeping bag. "I just want to sleep."

"Aren't you hungry?" Blaine asked as he ate a granola bar from his bag.

Kurt shook his head and carefully got into the sleeping bag, biting his lip and wincing when he moved his ankle.

Blaine watched as Kurt laid in the bag, surrounded by all his Pokemon. He was worried about him. They had to get to Cherrygrove as soon as possible so Kurt's ankle could be treated. He could tell it hurt more than he let on. He sighed and got into his sleeping bag. They'd just have to figure it out in the morning.

Klaine

Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope you guys liked the chapter. I finally got around to finishing it today. I have to go put laundry and dishes away now so please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
